The KidVegeta Anthology
Hello there. My name's KidVegeta, and this is a master-collection of my Dragon Ball fanon stories. The below links will not only show every one of my stories, but will include my thoughts on each of them: ranging from conceptualization, writing process, trivia, and even ideas on the quality of each fan fiction. My earliest completed story is at the top of the index, and my most recently completed story at the bottom. The very last section contains a short(ish) postword of final thoughts on all of my stories. Stories without commentary yet Stories which have not been analyzed yet have an asterisk (*) under their names in the below drop-down list. *#29 Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten **#29.5 Planet Earth Saga **#29.6 Reunion Saga **#29.7 Forever Alone **#29.8 Fulfillment Saga **#29.9 TF Characters **#29.11 Miscellaneous Information *#62 Final Thoughts Stories from #57 to #59 have yet to be written/completed, and thus commentary will not be available until they are. The order in which unfinished stories are displayed is a speculative assessment by me as to the order I expect to finish them in. That order is liable to change at any moment. Of course, if the story is finished sooner, it will be bumped up as the next available story. Index of Stories KidVegeta Anthology/Were It So Easy}} 1: Were It So Easy KidVegeta Anthology/Ground Up}} 2: Ground Up KidVegeta Anthology/So Lonely At The Top}} 3: So Lonely At The Top KidVegeta Anthology/Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem}} 4: Dragon Ball Z: In Requiem KidVegeta Anthology/Sixth}} 5: Sixth KidVegeta Anthology/Slaved}} 6: Slaved KidVegeta Anthology/Womanhood}} 7: Womanhood KidVegeta Anthology/A Mother's Love}} 8: A Mother's Love KidVegeta Anthology/Derelict}} 9: Derelict KidVegeta Anthology/Dragonball KC}} 10: Dragonball KC KidVegeta Anthology/Redacted Scenes}} 11: The Redacted Scenes KidVegeta Anthology/Dragon Ball Z: Cold Vengeance}} 12: Dragon Ball Z: Cold Vengeance KidVegeta Anthology/Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe}} 13: Spindlerun: The Tale of Yajirobe KidVegeta Anthology/The Anonymous Series}} 14: The Anonymous Series KidVegeta Anthology/Speedball}} 15: Speedball KidVegeta Anthology/Second-best}} 16: Second-best KidVegeta Anthology/Strength}} 17: Strength KidVegeta Anthology/Separator}} 18: Separator KidVegeta Anthology/Skulk}} 19: Skulk KidVegeta Anthology/Soup}} 20: Soup KidVegeta Anthology/Scelerat}} 21: Scelerat KidVegeta Anthology/Serial}} 22: Serial KidVegeta Anthology/Slick}} 23: Slick KidVegeta Anthology/Sovereign}} 24: Sovereign KidVegeta Anthology/Dragonball lies in the old hat}} 25: Dragonball lies in the old hat KidVegeta Anthology/Ode to Dodoria}} 26: Ode to Dodoria KidVegeta Anthology/Bitterly Bothered Brother}} 27: Bitterly Bothered Brother KidVegeta Anthology/KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais}} 28: KidVegeta's Theogony: From Silence to the Greater Kais KidVegeta Anthology/Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten}} 29: Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten* KidVegeta Anthology/Sink to the Bottom}} 30: Sink to the Bottom KidVegeta Anthology/Bluestreaker}} 31: Blueskreaker KidVegeta Anthology/Lionheart}} 32: Lionheart KidVegeta Anthology/From Magic to Monsters}} 33: From Magic to Monsters KidVegeta Anthology/Tyrant}} 34: Tyrant KidVegeta Anthology/Be a Man}} 35: Be a Man KidVegeta Anthology/Brave}} 36: Brave KidVegeta Anthology/Yellow}} 37: Yellow KidVegeta Anthology/Sleep}} 38: Sleep KidVegeta Anthology/Prideful Demons Black}} 39: Prideful Demons Black KidVegeta Anthology/The Watcher}} 40: The Watcher KidVegeta Anthology/The Perfect Lifeform}} 41: The Perfect Lifeform KidVegeta Anthology/Ain't No Hero}} 42: Ain't No Hero KidVegeta Anthology/Dragon Ball: The Great War}} 43: Dragon Ball: The Great War KidVegeta Anthology/Glory}} 44: Glory KidVegeta Anthology/Monster}} 45: Monster KidVegeta Anthology/Burning Man}} 46: Burning Man KidVegeta Anthology/Bonetown Blues}} 47: Bonetown Blues KidVegeta Anthology/Ergo Sum}} 48: Ergo Sum KidVegeta Anthology/Suicide Missionary}} 49: Suicide Missionary KidVegeta Anthology/We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore}} 50: We'll Never Feel Bad Anymore KidVegeta Anthology/Before Creation Comes Destruction}} 51: Before Creation Comes Destruction KidVegeta Anthology/Midnight City}} 52: Midnight City KidVegeta Anthology/A Soundless Dark}} 53: A Soundless Dark KidVegeta Anthology/Scourge}} 54: Scourge KidVegeta Anthology/The Ballad of Dango}} 55: The Ballad of Dango KidVegeta Anthology/Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story}} 56: Zarbon and Dodoria: A Love Story KidVegeta Anthology/His Majesty's Pet}} 57: His Majesty's Pet* KidVegeta Anthology/The Last Saiyan}} 58: The Last Saiyan* KidVegeta Anthology/The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization}} 59: The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization* KidVegeta Anthology/Community Roleplays}} 60: Community Roleplays KidVegeta Anthology/Deleted Stories}} 61: Deleted Stories KidVegeta Anthology/Final Thoughts}} 62: Final Thoughts* . Category:KidVegeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting Category:Lists